


Just Walk Away

by washtheseghostsclean



Series: The Power Couple AU [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Carlos is done with his friends being idiots, Christian is the supportive dad we all deserve, Coming Out, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: Max can tell how much damage he has caused. Dan’s not sure about him, he’s not sure why Max is here or what he wants. Max knows though that he loves him so much that if stolen moments in a Godforsaken hotel room are all that he can have he’ll take it. God, how did he fuck Dan up that way?
Relationships: Christian Horner & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton & Max Versstappen
Series: The Power Couple AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Just Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> This might be turning into an AU series, I don't know. I felt like Max needed his own part and honestly this came out in like two hours and who am I to stop him from talking? Also Christian Horner being a secret Maxiel shipper is like mood. 
> 
> Playlist for this is powered by Celine Dion:
> 
> ~Ne Me Quitte Pas  
> ~Just Walk Away  
> ~All By Myself  
> ~How Do You Keep The Music Playing 
> 
> Listen to this order while reading, trust me. It will make sense.

_So walk away_

_Close the door_

_And as you leave I know I love you more_

_I'll never never know_

_Just how I let you go_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Just walk away_

_Just Walk Away ~ Celine Dion_

* * *

“I think this is a huge mistake,” Carlos says as he watches Max pack his stuff.

“I think you need to mind your own business.” Max shoots back calmly arranging shirts and jeans in the small suitcase.

“I think you’re being stupid and you should talk it out.”

“I think your advice is unwanted,” Max replies still packing.

Carlos sighs loudly crossing his arms over his chest. They have been having this conversation for the better part of an hour and Max is done with it. He’s not a baby, he knows what he must do and that is to leave as far away from Dan as possible. Because he’s frustrated and confused and if he stays here a moment longer he will surely say something he will regret. Thank God he has the money to fuck off to the end of this planet. Antarctica sounds pretty amazing to him currently.

“I think you need to let go of the shit your father has put you through and finally be happy.” Carlos finally says, his arms slack against his sides. When there’s no reply he finally gives up and moves to the door.

Yeah, Max thinks this too.

* * *

Belgium is not exactly the end of the earth but is also the last place someone will look for him at.

It’s the first time in years that Max is coming to terms with his feelings about everything. He’s mad for allowing him father to fuck him up in such a way and for not seeing his mom and sister nearly as much as he should. Most of all he’s mad with himself for leaving Dan in that hotel room alone, thinking that he was nothing but a midnight fuck. Max meant what he said, he would ruin himself for him. He would take apart every single piece of himself if he thought even for a moment it would make Dan happy.

“No one is madder at me than I am at myself.” His mother finally says, her cup of coffee has gone cold a long time ago. “I’m mad I did not have the strength to take you both and leave, Maxy. For letting you both go all through that.” Her hand covers his and she squeezes it gently. Max’s eyes burn with tears, this is a hard discussion but one they have to have.

“I cannot go on like this.” He finally says after a few minutes of silence. “I cannot go on to live a lie so everyone else can be happy.”

“No one’s asking you to, my love.” Sophie shakes her head. “What matters most to you? Driving a fast car or being with the person you love?”

“Dan,” Max says without even missing a beat.

“Okay, realistically speaking even if you were to go public with all of this how much damage would you have to deal with?” They would most probably be kicked out Formula one. At least Max thinks that is what would happen, depending on how much the other teams and drivers would back them up. He’s not holding his breath, however. But money-wise both of them have enough to live ten lifetimes and then some.

“Not much,” Max replies, mentally going through all possible outcomes. First of all, he needs to speak with Dan and beg him to take him back. Max did leave him alone in a hotel room right after Dan pretty much poured his heart out to him.

“Then you have your answer.” His mom says, finally getting up. “It looks to me your priorities are very straight.”

“The rest of me is not, though.” He says very seriously and it takes them a heartbeat before they burst into laughter.

* * *

The next stop on his list is London and a very long meeting with Christian. They need to discuss how all of Max’s contracts can be transferred to him and how his father can be eliminated from everything. If Max is planing a fresh start Jos Verstappen needs to be removed from everything. He’s done with trying to please everyone else and most of all his father. Max is 22, he has wasted enough years already. He has thought of everything. He wants to be with Dan, he desperately wants to be able to do more than have midnight rendezvous. He wants to be able to go to dinner with him, to watch Netflix on gloomy days, to be able to cheer him after a particularly good race with more than just a nod or a handshake.

It took him only Dan leaving Red Bull to realize how much he hates his life as it is. How much Max wants to be happy on his own skin and go out with his friends and the guy he’s madly in love with for fucking years. He spends a long weekend with Christian and a bunch of company lawyers. For some reason, his boss is too excited about the turn of events. Max had no idea how much everyone hated his dad until today.

“There’s something else,” Max says after the last person from their entourage has left and it’s only the two of them.

“You and Dan?” Christian raises an eyebrow smirking. Max has the courtesy to blush.

“How?” He asks, his eyes never leaving Christian’s though. Looking away would imply shame and Max is anything but that.

“I need you to realize,” Christian pauses for extra suspense, “That your driver’s rooms are not as soundproof as you wish to believe.” Max feels a laugh bubbling up from deep within him and his boss soon joins. “I have discussed it with the bosses and everyone is behind you on this one. The team because we love you and the bosses because they love good publicity.” Max will get anything he can out of this, to be honest.

“Thank you.” He smiles warmly.

“We are all proud of you,” Christian says placing a strong arm on Max’s shoulder. “ _I_ am very proud of the young man you’ve become.”

It hits him at that very moment, how much he wanted to hear these words for the past few years. He finally has and Max has never felt more powerful.

* * *

He did not part on good terms with Carlos. So he half expects his friend to slam the door to Max’s face. Carlos can be an ass occasionally but he’s not a mean person though. So he pulls Max in a tight hug as soon as he opens the door. It always surprises Max how physical contact is no longer something he’s scared of. Dan was the one to change that too. Max has associated years of abuse with physical contact and then that big oaf came barrelling in and changed it.

“I’m sorry.” Max finally says when they pull back. “You were right.” Carlos rolls his eyes in exasperation.

“Aren’t I always?” He finally shots back as they move inside.

* * *

He chills in London for a couple of weeks. Playing FIFA with Carlos and Lando and generally just chilling. He needs the vacation, he needs the time away. When Lewis comes to Carlos’s party Max half expects Dan to be with him. His heart does drop when that’s not the case. It’s been months since they have seen each other. Max didn’t even properly say goodbye before he disappeared.

Getting information out of Lewis is impossible. Max briefly considers calling MI6 in, he’s sure Christian knows someone that knows someone. Then again calling MI6 only to get Lewis to tell him how Dan is would be a little over the top. Max can just text him. A simple ‘ _how are you_ ’ or ‘ _Sorry, I was a dick. I hope you’re well_ ’ would be enough. But no, why make it so easy for everyone. He’s been grilling Lewis for an hour when he finally snaps.

“I’m not telling you a word.” The Brit forces out. “You both need to get your shit together and dragging your friends into this is not a good strategy. Don’t repeat Baku.” Then he’s gone and Max signs deeply.

He’s not wrong. This might be going deeper than he thinks.

* * *

His father tries to contact him a couple of times. Christian’s lawyers have a tight hold on him though. They also have very strict orders from Max to not let Jos through no matter what. He doesn’t care how much time or money it will take. His father is not allowed in his life anymore and that’s the end of it.

He’s been back in Monaco now for a few weeks, working with a lovely therapist on the not so lovely issues his childhood has to offer. He’s tried it before but he was never in the correct mindset to see it through. Lena is very laid back and she puts his mind at ease. Talking to her feels like the most natural thing in the world. Almost as natural as talking to Dan.

“I think you should give him space.” She says in one of their last sessions before he hits the road. “Give yourself also space and time to grow and heal.” She’s not wrong, he understands that. He needs time with this new Max, to be able to learn what he likes and what he doesn’t.

“I think this might be a good idea too.” He finally says.

* * *

They only see each other during race weekends and there’s no privacy. Dan has one bad race after another and all Max wants is to pull him in his arms and tell him that he is a good driver and he does deserve all the podiums and Renault just fucking sucks. But he does not. Instead, he restricts himself to longing stares and second-hand gossip from the paddock guys. How pathetic is he? Honestly.

“Remember that time you told me I was right?” Carlos appears beside him but Max’s eyes are focused on Dan talking with Michael quietly. From time to time he feels stabs of jealousy in regards to how close Michael is to Dan. Almost as close as Max used to be, even if it was only in the privacy of their hotel rooms. Then he remembers that a) they have known each other for years and b) that he has no right to be pissed even if Michael is more than just a friend. He was the one to walk away in the first place.

“You still are.” Max crosses his arms over his chest. More to keep himself together than anything else.

“So when are you going to talk to him.” His friends ask raising an eyebrow.

“Soon,” Max promises. To Carlos? To himself?

He’s not sure.

* * *

They have a weekend off between the Spanish GP and the one taking place in Monaco and Max cannot wait to go back home. Things are pretty clear in this head right now but find the courage to speak to Dan is hard. He seems happy and relaxed, Max wonders if he should really disturb that. Maybe he’s even over Max and wants nothing to do with him. The last thing he needs on his mind right now is his father waiting for him on his doorstep.

“I thought my lawyers have made it clear that I do not want anything to do with you,” Max says coldly stopping a few feet away from Jos.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little overdramatic?” His father stands up and Max takes a step back unconsciously. He’s not a child anymore, he’s not small and lanky and his father can do nothing to him.

“I want you out of my life and I mean it.” Max’s message is loud and clear. “I will not allow you to poison my life anymore.” He goes to step past him and Jos grabs his wrist. Max drops his duffle bag and then the next moment has his father on his knees. “I mean it, Jos.” He hisses between clenched teeth. “I don’t want to see you ever again.”

Max really means it.

* * *

“Are you coming tonight?” Carlos asks as they go through the last round of FIFA.

“I don’t think so.” Max’s eyes are focused on the screen. He wishes he could forget the end of the season party. But he cannot. Several people have pointed out that Dan is going, everyone in their own special way. Carlos is the only one to ask it outright though.

“Dan-“

“Is going to be there.” Max finishes. “I am aware. But a work party is not the correct place to have a life-altering conversation.” And he stands by this statement. Max does not want to talk about their relationship, whatever that relationship might be with everyone eavesdropping. It’s bad enough that people don’t know how to mind their own business as it is.

“I tried.” Carlos shrugs only mildly annoyed. But by now he knows better than to argue about anything with Max.

* * *

His room is too fucking small. Max has been pacing back and forth for the past forty-five minutes trying to come up with the best plan to speak to Dan. He cannot find anything good enough. He sends a quick message to Christian with a small request and it takes his boss only twenty minutes to send what he needs.

Max does not ask why Christian is actually helping him with this. He’s not sure he wants to know the answer anyway.

* * *

The time is half-past one and Max thinks that he cannot wait any longer. What the fuck are they doing up so late? The young ones he understands, they have an unlimited supply of energy. But the older drivers? Don’t they have a bedtime or something? That’s the moment Dan stumbles into his room. This has Kimi written all over it but it’s a conversation for another day.

“Are you alright?” The words are out of his mouth before Max can stop them and he can see Dan flinch. The door closing shut behind me with a loud thud.

“I don’t know, _mom_.” He huffs and it hits Max exactly how much he’s missed him the past year. “Am I?” Dan is taking his clothes off clumsily and Max tries to focus on his face and not his body. Which he has missed so much, mind you. He follows too, trying to assist as best as possible.

“You’re so stupid sometimes,” Max mumbles as he pulls Dan’s body a bit higher on the bed. His fingers are running through Dan’s hair, pushing the soft curls away from his face. He’s gonna have a shitty hangover tomorrow.

“Are you really here or did Kimi put something in my drink?” Dan whispers snuggling closer to him. As Max has said before, this has The Iceman written all over it.

“Yes, idiot.” Max runs his fingers through Dan’s curly hair again and places a kiss on his forehead. “Go to sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

* * *

He’s been awake for over an hour now but moving is not an option. Dan’s warm body wrapped around his feels too damn good. Max wants one more moment before they have to talk. One more moment before everything goes to hell. ‘It might not’, a small voice whispers on the back of his head. Yeah, that’s also a possibility.

“Morning.” He says and Dan’s eyes snap up to meet his. Max winces when Dan groans. Someone really needs to talk to Kimi about his bad habit of getting his colleagues mind-numbing drunk. Maybe Seb can do it. He’s the only one good with getting the Fin to behave. Then again they have been friends for years so he has an advantage.

“You’re here.” Dan murmurs doubt in his voice and Max smiles.

“Where else would I be?” Max replies and it’s the truth. There’s no other place on earth where he would rather be. Dan’s eyes close again and he snuggles closer to his body. Max has not felt this relaxed and content in fucking months. It finally hits him like a ton of bricks how much the man in his arms really means to him. As a team member even though they no longer work together, as a friend but most of all as a lover. “I missed you.” He finally says.

“So did I.” Dan whispers not looking at him and Max can tell how much damage he has caused. Dan’s not sure about him, he’s not sure why Max is here or what he wants. Max knows though that he loves him so much that if stolen moments in a Godforsaken hotel room are all that he can have he’ll take it. God, how did he fuck Dan up that way?

“I’m here to stay,” Max says after a moment too long. “If you’ll have me, of course.” He adds as an afterthought and Dan finally sits up.

“Stay as?” Dan prompts, eyes hopeful.

“As your boyfriend.” Max rolls his eyes at the need to declare the status of their relationship like they are in high school. Dan’s lips are on his the next moment, morning breath be damned and Max laughs into the kiss as his arms wrap around Dan’s neck. “I’m done with hiding.” He murmurs as they pull back, caressing Dan’s cheek.

“Peachy.” Dan’s smile brightens up the entire room and Max is just so fucking happy. It finally hits him, this is what true freedom feels like.

Max is finally free.


End file.
